


Bailes de disfraces y otras ideas desafortunadas

by jig_chan



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, menciones de harrow/ianthe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27287344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jig_chan/pseuds/jig_chan
Summary: Ianthe convence a Harrow para que asista a la fiesta de Halloween del instituto y de alguna manera Harrow acaba participando en el concurso de disfraces por parejas junto a Gideon. Lo que sucede después de eso...Bueno, una serie de ideas desafortunadas.No hay spoilers de Harrow The Ninth aunque si lo has leído sí podrás ver algún detalle...
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Kudos: 7





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> La idea era subir el fic entero de una vez, pero ha llegado Halloween y me ha pillado a medias :( así que por el momento aquí está el primer capi, que es el más relevante para la fecha. 
> 
> La edad de la mayoría de personajes ha quedado igualada a los diecisiete para que puedan coincidir en el instituto. 
> 
> ¡Disfrutad!

Suspiras y das un sorbo a tu vaso de agua. Definitivamente ha sido una completa estupidez acudir al baile, este no es tu ambiente. Tú te sientes cómoda entre las estanterías de la biblioteca, en tu casa, rodeada de apuntes, no en el gimnasio del instituto celebrando la fiesta de Halloween, con la cabeza como un bombo a causa de la música a todo volumen y rodeada de tus compañeros de clase, disfrazados, bebidos y cada vez más animados y cariñosos entre ellos. ¿Es que no hay profesores vigilando? Una pareja se acerca a la esquina desde la que llevas observándolo todo unos minutos y empieza a darse el lote sin vergüenza alguna. Pones los ojos en blanco y, una vez más, te mueves entre las sombras en busca de un nuevo escondite.  
—¿Por qué has hecho el esfuerzo de disfrazarte si no vas a dejar que nadie te vea? ―dice una voz cerca de tu oreja, causándote un mini infarto del susto.  
―Es una fiesta de disfraces, ¿no? ―dices, tratando de que no se te note el sobresalto.  
Ianthe Tridentarius da un paso al frente y se coloca junto a ti. Va disfrazada de hada de los bosques, con un vestido al que le faltan los centímetros que le sobran a sus zapatos y unas ridículas alas de mariposa a la espalda. Cuando uno de los focos que han colocado para la ocasión pasa sobre ella, te fijas que ha maquillado también sus hombros y escote con pequeñas flores de purpurina.  
―Exacto, Harrow―dice la chica, y vuelves tu atención a su rostro―. Es una fiesta, tendrías que estar pasándolo bien con tus amigos ―Ante tu mirada de incredulidad niega con la cabeza y continua―. Lo que no puedes hacer es estar toda la noche paseándote por las esquinas como una alma en pena. Aunque vaya con tu disfraz. Muy bonito por cierto, ¿dónde lo has comprado?  
Ianthe da un sorbo a su vaso y el olor a vodka llega hasta ti, fuerte y asqueroso.  
―Lo he hecho yo ―te enorgulleces.  
―¿En serio? Joder Harry, razón de más para que vayas pavoneándote por ahí.  
―Yo no me pavoneo por ahí ―exclamas ofendida.―No como otras.  
Sin que te hayas dado cuenta, Ianthe te ha llevado hasta la zona de mesas, donde al parecer se ha congregado un amplio grupo alrededor de Gideon Nav, quien ríe a carcajada suelta mientras enseña la gran espada que de algún modo forma parte de su disfraz.  
―Qué cosas ¿eh? ―dice Ianthe―. Gideon y tú os habéis disfrazado de lo mismo.  
―¡¿Perdona?! No sé de qué se supone que vaya la mamarracha esa, pero mi disfraz no tiene nada que ver.  
―Bueno, las dos lleváis calaveras pintadas en la cara ―comenta Ianthe encogiéndose de hombros.  
―¡Aquí estás hermanita! Ven, vamos a sacarnos una foto. Ah, hola Harrow, no sabía que habías venido ―Saludas a Coronabeth con la mano libre e ignoras la mirada que te dirige su hermana―. Pues eso, vamos, que Babs está esperando.  
La chica agarra a su gemela por la muñeca y te sorprende que ambas puedan moverse con tanta facilidad dados los taconazos que llevan.  
―Toma Harry, guárdamelo ―Ianthe te pone su vaso delante de la cara y no tienes más remedio que cogerlo antes de que se te caiga encima. Eso sí, no sería ella si antes de irse no añadiera:―¡Y quítate el palo del culo! ¡Pásalo bien!  
Las observas marcharse, disfraces a juego y melena rubia recogida en complicadas trenzas decoradas con flores. Por decimonovena vez esta noche te preguntas qué haces aquí.  
―Entonces, ¿de qué se supone que vas disfrazada, Nonagesimus?  
De nuevo, el hecho que alguien te hable por sorpresa y de tan cerca te provoca un espasmo que recorre todo tu cuerpo. Agradeces que la luces se hayan atenuado y no se haya visto el pequeño salto que has pegado.  
―De reina de los muertos, Nav. Estamos en Halloween ―contestas. Y antes de que puedas girarte e irte, Gideon decide continuar con la conversación.  
―Pues está guay, ¿pero no tienes calor en manga larga? Yo me estoy asando.  
La chica se pasa una mano por el cabello pelirrojo, hoy más despeinado que nunca, y no puedes evitar fijarte en sus brazos, fuertes y de bíceps bien definidos. Gideon viste unos ajustados pantalones de lo que parece cuero, un ancho cinturón de tachuelas y una camiseta negra a la que han arrancado las mangas, dejando la tela rasgada a la vista. Sobre su pecho descansan unas gafas de sol tipo aviador. ¿Quién se cree que es? Gafas de sol de noche y en interior.  
―No me has preguntado de qué voy yo ―dice. No quieres saberlo, piensas, pero te encojes de hombros y preguntas:  
―¿De qué vas vestida?  
―De caballero de la muerte ―responde orgullosa. Sonríe y alza su monstruosa espada.― Protectora del inframundo.  
Ahora sí, pones los ojos en blanco y suspiras. Qué poca imaginación. Seguro que ha cogido cuatro trapos que tenía por casa y se ha pintado la cara para disimular…  
―Podríamos presentarnos al concurso de disfraces ―dice de repente―, a la categoría de parejas. Yo creo que ganamos.  
―¡¿Qué?! ¡No!  
―Vamos, será divertido ―insiste.  
De algún modo, la chica se ha ido acercando cada vez más a ti hasta que vuestros cuerpos han quedado a poco más de un palmo de distancia. Intentas dar un paso atrás pero tus piernas chocan contra una mesa que, sorprendentemente, está vacía. A esta distancia te fijas en que sus ojos parecen dorados, seguramente a causa de las luces y el contraste con el maquillaje negro que los rodea. Ahora sí, empiezas a tener calor, un calor que nace en tu bajo vientre y en el que no quieres pensar.  
―A estas alturas ya tendrías que saber que yo no hago cosas divertidas ―dices.  
―¿Ni si quiera cuando se trata de ganar a Ianthe Tridentarius? Ella y Coronabeth también se presentan.  
No puedes negar que la idea de ganar a Ianthe, en lo que sea, no te resulta atractiva, pero un concurso de disfraces…  
―¿Qué tendríamos que hacer? No estoy diciendo que sí. Solo quiero conocer bien la propuesta para poder considerar todos los-  
―Claro, por supuesto ―ríe Gideon―. Solo tendríamos que subir al escenario y… No sé, hacer algún tipo de actuación.  
―¿Actuar?  
―Bueno, tú vas de Reina de los Muertos ¿no? Y yo soy tu protectora… Podemos pedirle a Ortus que coja uno de los esqueletos que decoran la entrada y hacemos como que te ataca y yo te protejo con mi espada.  
―Yo no necesito que me protejan ―dices, cruzándote de brazos. El problema es que llevas un vaso en cada mano, cuyo contenido, con el movimiento, acaba en tu jersey.  
―¡Mierda! ―exclamas.  
Dejas caer los vasos al suelo y te separas el jersey empapado del cuerpo. El olor a vodka con naranja te da ganas de vomitar.  
―¿Estás bien? ―pregunta Gideon. Tras tu lamentable espectáculo se ha apartado de ti―. Pensaba que no bebías.  
―Y no bebo. Era el vaso de Ianthe, me ca…―Tomas aire y te recuerdas que tienes una reputación que mantener―. Vaya, ya no podremos participar en el concurso.  
―No mujer, quítate el jersey, ¿no llevas nada debajo?  
Te centras en la incómoda sensación de tela húmeda y pringosa sobre tu estómago para ignorar el calor que empieza a subirte por el cuello.  
―Sí, una camiseta de tirantes, pero si me quito el jersey va a correrse el maquillaje ―oyes cómo Gideon ríe por lo bajo y pones los ojos en blanco―. No me seas infantil, por favor…  
―¿Y si lo hacemos con cuidado? Prometo ser delicada e ir despacio.  
―¡Gideon!  
―Vale, vale ―ríe―. Pues lo único que se me ocurre es ir al baño y echarle un poco de agua... Total, es negro no se va a notar la mancha.  
―¿Cómo que no?  
―¡Oh! Espera, puedo dejarte mi capa.  
Antes de que puedas preguntar a qué se refiere ves a la chica dirigirse hacia una de las mesas y coger una tela negra del respaldo de una silla.  
―Mira, yo creo que así…  
Pasa la capa por tu espalda y de repente te ves envuelta entre sus brazos y te cuesta respirar.  
―En realidad no es una capa ―dice la chica―. No sé cual sería el nombre técnico, pero verás que tiene unas aberturas a los lados para los brazos.  
Estiras los brazos y, efectivamente, estos sobresalen de entre los pliegues de la tela.  
―¡Oye! No sabía que tenías varios agujeros en las orejas ―exclama de repente la chica.  
Desconcertada te tocas una oreja y recuerdas que las has decorado con pequeños pendientes que simulan huesos.  
―¿Qué otros secretos descubriremos hoy sobre ti, Harrowhark?  
―Yo no tengo secretos ―dices, y te afanas en abrochar los cierres de la capa-lo-que-sea para no tener que ver la sonrisa divertida de Gideon.  
―Claro que no. Harrowhark Nonagesimus, el misterio hecho persona, no tiene ningún secreto ―la chica ríe y antes de que puedas dirigirle una de tus miradas, dice:― Pues te queda bien. Al irte ancha y grande te da un toque desaliñado que contrasta con todo lo demás. ¿Cuánto rato te has estado para el maquillaje?  
―No más de una hora ―contestas con un hilo de voz. Gideon, que no se ha apartado de ti mientras te colocabas la capa, ha llevado una de sus manos a tu cuello y sientes sus dedos hacerte cosquillas en la nuca desnuda.  
―Ahora sí ―dice. Te miras al pecho y ves que ha colocado tus collares de huesos por encima de la capa―. ¿De verdad lo has hecho todo tú?  
Su mano sigue en tu cuello, jugueteando con los mechones de pelo que llevas toda la semana pensando en cortarte. Desconfiando de que puedas articular el más sencillo monosílabo, asientes. Gideon te observa desde sus casi dos metros de estatura y sus hombros anchos y fuertes. Con cualquier otra persona te sentirías atrapada, pero con ella solo quieres quedarte así, protegida. Pero tú no necesitas que nadie te proteja.  
―¿Tendremos que ir a apuntarnos al dichoso concurso, no? ―te obligas a decir. Te apartas de Gideon y sin mirar atrás avanzas hacia el escenario. 

*

Por estúpida que sigue pareciéndote la idea de Gideon, resulta todo un éxito para vuestros compañeros y profesores y ganáis el concurso de parejas. Cuando bajas del escenario después de recoger el premio, un cucurucho enorme lleno de golosinas, como los que dan los niños en los cumpleaños, Ianthe se te acerca con una sonrisa falsa en los labios.  
―Vaya, felicidades parejita.  
―Dijiste que lo pasara bien.  
―Pues si vas a hacer todo lo que te diga entonces tendré que pedirte que suspendas el próximo examen de biología.  
―Claro que sí…  
―¡Ves! ¡Sabía que la victoria era nuestra!  
Gideon aparece de la nada y pasa un brazo por tus hombros con total naturalidad.  
―Nonagesimus, ¿desde cuándo sabes actuar así? ―pregunta la chica.  
―Qué actuación ni qué cadáver desollado, si con los kilos de maquillaje que lleva no se le ve la cara ―dice Ianthe.  
―Vamos Tridentarius, no te enfades ―ríe Gideon―. Si quieres te doy una de las piruletas de la bolsa.  
Por toda respuesta la chica se gira y marcha en busca de su hermana.  
―No sé cómo puedes ser amiga suya…  
―No somos amigas ―dices, deshaciéndote del medio abrazo de Gideon.  
―Oh, bueno, claro… Hay quien dice que estáis saliendo juntas.  
―¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Con Ianthe? ¡Vamos, por favor! ―Y te obligas a callar porque sabes que una reacción así resulta totalmente sospechosa. Tampoco dices que lo único que habéis hecho es morrearos en su cama un día que se suponía que estabais estudiando. Coronabeth os interrumpió y luego ambas recuperasteis suficiente cordura como para no volver a repetirlo.  
―Oye, cada una con sus gustos ―Te das cuenta de que Gideon está nerviosa por algo y no te atreves a pensar en el porqué. La chica juega con sus gafas de sol, que ahora descansan sobre su cabeza, y finalmente dice―: Bueno, gracias por participar conmigo. Palamedes y Dulcie nos han hecho algunas fotos, ya te las pasaré.  
Y con eso la chica se gira y se va.  
―¡Espera! ―gritas, sorprendiéndote a ti misma.  
Entre la música, que ha vuelto con más fuerza si cabe tras la ceremonia de los premios, y la cuerpos que van apareciendo entre vosotras, Gideon no te escucha. Bufas y te pones a esquivar a compañeros de clase medio borrachos (de verdad, ¿es que los profesores no se dan cuenta?) hasta alcanzar a la chica.  
―¡Eh! ―La tocas en un hombro por si de nuevo no te oye y esta vez sí se gira―. No tienes mi número de teléfono. Para las fotos.


	2. II

Darle tu número a Gideon ha sido un error. No hay día que no te envíe algún tipo de meme absurda o gif de gatitos. Al principio pensaste que si la ignorabas, como os habíais ignorado ambas durante toda vuestra vida, dejaría de enviarte esas tonterías, pero después de tres días de vídeos de cosas que al cortarlas resultan ser pasteles, juegos de palabras estúpidos y fotos de edificios que parecen caras sucumbiste y le enviaste a Gideon el emoticono de la carita sonriente. Ella te respondió con un gif de un señor al que le caen del cielo unas gafas de sol pixeladas sobre la nariz y desde entonces has recibido más mensajes en una semana que en los tres años que hace que tienes el teléfono.  
Pero en el instituto vuestra relación no ha cambiado. Os cruzáis por los pasillos entre clase y clase y no os decís nada, tampoco os saludáis, ni os sonreís, y aunque una parte de ti está agradecida por ello hay otra, muy enterrada al fondo de tu ser, que esperaba que sucediera algo y no sabes cómo gestionarlo.

Siempre os habéis ignorado. Vuestra relación, o falta de ella, tiene tantos años como vosotras. Fuisteis a la guardería juntas y dieciséis años más tarde seguís compartiendo clase. Cuando te enteraste de que seguiríais juntas también durante el bachillerato soltaste una risotada seca e incrédula delante del ordenador. De algún modo habías creído que una vez acabada la educación obligatoria la chica se marcharía de Drearburh y volvería con sus padres allí donde estuvieran, pero resultó que la chica quería estudiar INEF, se quedó en el instituto y fue a parar a tu misma clase. Porque por supuesto que sí. A veces crees que hay alguien, un dios o ser supremo todo poderoso de algún tipo que se divierte jugando con tu vida y puteándote. Por eso no recuerdas cuándo ni cómo ni por qué nació tu enemistad con Gideon por mucho que lo intentes y por eso Ianthe te habla y no has escuchado nada de lo que ha estado diciéndote los últimos minutos. La miras en silencio y esperas que repita lo que estaba diciendo o siga con su monólogo. En cambio lo que dice es:   
―Harry, últimamente estás más callada de lo normal. Como distraída ―Sus ojos violetas están fijos en ti y sabes que no auguran nada bueno―. Alguien que no te conociera pensaría que te has enamorado, pero no puede ser ¿cierto? Harrow Nonagesimus no tiene tiempo para estas cosas…  
―Por supuesto que no ―dices.  
Estáis pasando el recreo sentadas en un banco en la parte trasera del instituto, donde los gritos y risas de los demás alumnos os llegan ahogadas y lejanas.   
―No digas tonterías ―añades.  
―Lo curioso ―continúa la chica como si nada― es que diría que estás así desde la fiesta de Halloween. Y si tengo que creer los rumores que coreen… Harry, ¿te liaste con Gideon después del concurso?  
―¿¡Qué!? ―exclamas― Pero qué dices.   
―Que sepas que me opongo completamente, pero una parte de mi lo entiende. Esos brazos y esa espalda tan ancha… Dan ganas de arañarla con fuerza ¿no crees?  
―Ianthe cállate. Ni me liado con Gideon ni estoy saliendo con ella, ¿qué dices? ―sientes el calor subirte por el cuello pero la otra chica no hace ningún comentario al respecto, simplemente se encoge de hombros y se aparta un mechón rubio de la cara.   
―¿Qué quieres que diga la gente? Nunca os habéis soportado y ahora participáis como pareja en un concurso…   
―Tú no soportas a tu hermana y participaste con ella.  
―No seas desagradable, Harrow, hazme el favor. Yo solo te informo de la opinión del pueblo.   
―Pues no tienen razón ―dices, quizá con demasiada prisa.  
―Claro que no, ¿cómo iban a estar saliendo Harrow reina-del-hielo-Nonagesimus y Gideon fuego-y-pasión-Nav?   
―Exacto.  
―Quizá es solo sexo animal y pasional con el que desfogáis vuestro odio mutuo. Aunque se me hace difícil imaginarte perdiendo la compostura de ese modo. Pero me gustaría verlo. A fin de cuentas las mosquitas muertas siempre sorprenden, ¿no?  
Te pones de pie, muerta de vergüenza y recoges tu mochila.   
―Ya casi es la hora ―dices, y te marchas sin mirar atrás.   
―Sea lo que sea que te ocurre, Harry, espero que se te pase pronto ―grita Ianthe―. No quiero que afecte a tus notas, no sería divertido ganarte entonces.   
Apresuras el paso y entras en el edificio de las clases de bachillerato. Respiras hondo y tratas de recuperar la calma, de olvidar las palabras de Ianthe. ¿Gideon y tú en la cama? Imposible.   
Notas una vibración en la mochila y sacas el móvil del bolsillo delantero. Tienes un mensaje de Gideon. 

“Ei, puedo pedirte un favor?”, lees. Y contestas, “Supongo. ¿Qué pasa?”

Tu corazón vuelve a latir con fuerza en tu pecho y el sonido del timbre anunciando el fin del recreo te sorprende aún en la puerta de entrada, esperando el siguiente mensaje de Gideon. Te obligas a subir las escaleras, móvil en mano y atenta a una nueva vibración. No quieres ni pensar que, de hecho, estás comportándote como una adolescente enamorada. Llegas a clase, te sientas en tu sitio y entonces llega la respuesta de Gideon. 

“Palamedes se ofreció a ayudarme para el examen de anatomía po tiene q ir con Dulcie al hospital.” dice, y a los pocos segundos llega otro.  
“Necesito sacar buena nota y tú eres la mejor. Me ayudas? :)”

Tus dedos se mueven solos y empiezan a escribir una negativa, no puedes perder el tiempo de esa manera, cuando te llegan las voces de tus compañeros por el pasillo y empiezan a entrar en clase. Ves a Ianthe, que te sonríe inocente y se dirige a la mesa a tu derecha, y se te ocurre una idea. Borras lo que tenías escrito y contestas “Ok, ¿a qué hora?”. Te obligas a guardar el teléfono, no quieres despertar más locas ideas en la mente perturbada de tu compañera, y sacas la libreta y el estuche de la mochila. De reojo ves entrar a Gideon y la chica al verte te sonríe y te guiña un ojo. Querrías que Ianthe no hubiera presenciado nada de eso pero sus ojos brillantes confirman tus miedos. La profesora entra, le pide a Gideon que se siente de una vez y te dedicas a ignorarlo todo menos su voz durante la próxima hora.


	3. III

Has tenido 48 horas para establecer tu plan de acción. Ir a casa de Gideon, ayudarla a estudiar, ―porque si te comprometes a algo lo cumples― y luego confesar tus sentimientos.   
En realidad el plan te llevó dos segundos, las otras cuarenta y siete horas, cincuenta y nueve minutos y cincuenta y ocho segundos las has pasado tratando de entender exactamente lo que sientes por Gideon. Y esa es exactamente la razón de porqué tienes que hablar con la chica; no puedes permitirte seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esos asuntos, Ianthe tiene razón.   
Así que el viernes después del instituto vas a casa a comer, ordenas tus apuntes de anatomía y esperas al autobús que te acercará a la parte de Drearburh donde vive Gideon. No te apetece tener que desplazarte, pero desde luego es mejor que estudiar en la biblioteca del instituto, donde todos podrían veros y los rumores no harían más que augmentar. ¿Qué opinará de ellos Gideon? Creerá, como tú, que son una locura? Porque más allá de lo que puedas sentir por ella, reconoces que salir juntas sería de locos. Lo único que tenéis en común son diecisiete años de ignorancia mutua y tampoco estás segura de estar lista para salir con alguien. Mucho menos un alguien con tanta energía, vitalidad y opiniones como Nav. 

Gideon vive con su tía. Crees recordar que sus padres son historiadores o arqueólogos, siempre de visita a excavaciones de todo el mundo observando y analizando restos de huesos. A ti también te gustan los huesos, pero los que van unidos a los músculos de una persona viva.   
Es un piso pequeño y acogedor, se nota que hay gente viviendo en él, no como en tu casa, y el poco rato que estás en el salón saludando a Aiglamene, la tía de Gideon, te sirve para ver su huella en la estancia. Fotos, libros del instituto, pesas rusas… Sientes una extraña sensación mezcla de agobio por lo abarrotado de la estancia y de vacío por lo fría que es tu casa, incluso tu propia habitación. En cambio la habitación de Gideon te sorprende, creías que encontrarías una estancia arrasada por un terremoto, colores chillones y ropa por todas partes, pero resulta un lugar ordenado y en el que de algún modo te sientes a gusto inmediatamente.   
―¿Sorprendida? ―ríe al verte observar tus alrededores.   
Te encoges de hombros y dejas tu mochila junto al escritorio. En él reposa una fotografía enmarcada que muestra a Gideon, Palamedes, Dulcinea y Camilla de picnic.  
―¿Cómo está Dulcinea? ―preguntas, recordando que es de buena educación preocuparte por la gente.  
Gideon suspira y se sienta en la cama.   
―Bien, bien. Es una revisión rutinaria, pero con el cáncer nunca se sabe…  
Asientes, consciente de la gravedad del asunto e incapaz de decir mucho más. Apenas conoces a la chica, pero siempre la has visto con una sonrisa en los labios y todo el mundo dice que es la persona más dulce y buena del mundo.   
―Entonces… ¿cómo quieres que lo hagamos? ―cambias de tema. Te agachas para recoger tu mochila y ves que Gideon te mira con una sonrisa divertida―. Si quieres que la tarde sea fructífera y de verdad te importa sacar buena nota, espero que te comportes como una adulta. Yo también tengo que hacer ese examen y no tengo tiempo para tonterías.   
―¡Pero si ya te lo sabes todo!  
―No es solo sabérselo todo, tienes que entenderlo ―dices mientras sacas tus apuntes de la mochila.   
―Bueno, lo que sea. Podrías hacer ahora mismo el examen y sacarías un diez, estoy segura de ello.   
Sabes que tiene razón pero aun así te sorprende su confianza en ti y un extraño hormigueo se extiende por tu pecho. Recuerdas tu plan y te obligas a seguir sus sencillos pasos.   
―Pero estamos aquí por ti. ¿Hay algún tema o concepto en concreto por el que te gustaría empezar?  
Ves en sus ojos y en la comisura de sus labios como reprime lo que sea que se le ha venido a la cabeza y suspiras. Va a ser una tarde larga, pero si ella puede comportarse tú no serás menos. 

Y por sorprendente que te parezca, la tarde pasa volando.   
Gideon, como has sospechado más de una vez, no es tonta, ni mucho menos, pero se distrae con asombrosa facilidad. Por suerte, tras varios intentos encuentras la mejor manera de mantenerla atenta a tus palabras y a los apuntes y a partir de ese momento se crea entre ambas un tira y afloja compuesto de huesos, músculos, tendones y el sistema cardiopulmonar que hace que, para tu sorpresa, lo estés pasando bien.   
Nada tiene que ver esta tarde de estudio con las que pasas con Ianthe, donde estáis las dos tumbadas, una en la cama y la otra en el suelo, leyendo y memorizando vuestros apuntes y de pronto una lanza una pregunta a la otra a traición. Lleváis la cuenta de aciertos y errores de los últimos dos años y te enorgulleces de ir ganando, aunque no con tanta ventaja como te gustaría.   
En cambio, con Gideon, la motivación y la diversión vienen de ver cómo la chica se motiva a sí misma con cada acierto, con cada respuesta correcta incluso antes de que acabes de explicar alguno de los conceptos. Sus sonrisas y sus exclamaciones de victoria crean oleadas en tu estómago y agradeces que estéis estudiando anatomía, uno de tus puntos fuertes, y no química, o en más de una ocasión habrías quedado en ridículo, pillada con la mente ocupada en lo que no toca.   
Antes de irme, te dices. Antes de marcharme se lo digo todo y me deshago de esta tontería. 

Excepto que la tarde no acaba como habías planeado. 

―Me muero de hambre, ¿tu no tienes hambre? ―exclama de golpe Gideon―. No me extraña, van a dar las ocho. Es increíble que haya pasado la tarde tan rápido.  
La chica te sonríe y tratas de devolverle el gesto, pero no es uno al que estés acostumbrada y dudas que quede bien en tu rostro. La sonrisa de Gideon se ensancha y cierra el libro que tenía abierto en su regazo.   
―Muchas gracias, de verdad ―dice―. No sabía cómo iba a ir la tarde pero Palamedes tenía razón, eres la mejor.   
―¿Sextus dijo eso?  
Gideon se sonroja y aparta la mirada, coge el libro y se levanta.   
―Bueno, no exactamente. Pero dijo que era buena idea pedirte si podías ayudarme…   
La chica deja el libro sobre su cama y se pasa una mano por el pelo. El silencio se adueña de la habitación, Gideon te da la espalda y no sabes qué hacer a continuación ¿ha llegado el momento?  
Así que te levantas y te aclaras la garganta.   
―Si tienes cualquier duda durante el fin de semana puedes enviarme un mensaje, o llamarme ―dices con la mirada fija en tu mochila. Con la cremallera abierta y la tela negra parece un presagio de la oscuridad a la que vas a adentrarte a continuación.   
―Claro, gracias ―responde la chica girándose―. Oye, ¿te apetece ir a tomar algo? Una merienda-cena o algo…   
Alzas la mirada hacia ella, confusa, y ves un leve rubor cubrir sus mejillas. Si hace un segundo tenías hambre ahora ya no sientes nada que no sea el latir de tu corazón y un extraño cosquilleo en los dedos de las manos, como si no les llegara la sangre, pero es imposible.   
―Aiglamene tiene clases de bailes de salón los viernes, ya se habrá ido ―dice―. Normalmente me pongo una peli y pido una pizza, o vienen Pal, Dulcie y Camilla…   
Justo en ese momento se escucha en la habitación el rugir de sus tripas y la chica ríe, acariciándose el estómago por debajo del fino jersey que viste.   
Sientes que tu mano quiere ser esa mano y tu cerebro dice ¿Qué más da? El plan puede seguir adelante.

*

Gideon coge el dinero que le ha dejado su tía y menos de diez minutos después estáis en un bar al final de la calle al que nunca hubieras prestado ni la más mínima atención pero que una vez dentro parece muy acogedor. Eso te hace relajar y sientes que, de hecho, tú también tienes hambre.   
―¡Gideon! ¿Qué tal? ―saluda la mujer tras la barra. En su voz notas el aprecio que siente por la chica y en sus ojos, escondidos tras unas gruesas gafas de pasta, ves la curiosidad que siente hacia ti.   
―Buenas tardes Abigail, ¿qué tal está Magnus? ―responde Gideon acercándose a ella―. Esta es Harrow, una compañera del instituto.   
―Encantada. Magnus está en la cocina, luego le digo que venga a saludar. ¿Qué os pongo?   
―Ponme una coca-cola y… ¿Tú qué quieres?¿Te hacen unos nachos? ―te pregunta la chica. Asientes y te giras hacia Abigail.  
―Para mi una limonada.   
―¡Marchando!  
La mujer desaparece hacia la cocina y Gideon se dirige a una de las mesas al final del local, junto a una ventana que da a un pequeño patio interior.   
―Cuando hace mejor tiempo tienen el patio abierto y se está súper bien.   
Asientes y observas el lugar. No te habías dado cuenta al entrar pero está decorado con cuadros algo tétricos y noticias de avistamientos de fantasmas, lo que contrasta con lo agradable que te resulta el color crema de las paredes y la madera de los muebles, el olor a tostado que llega de la cocina. Gideon ríe y señala el cuadro que tenéis más cerca, un bosque al anochecer y lo que parece una figura vestida de blanco mirándoos fijamente desde detrás de uno de los árboles, ¿o quizá es un retazo de niebla?   
―Abigail y Magnus son científicos especializados en lo paranormal ―dice la chica―. Han escrito un montón de artículos y de libros sobre el tema.  
―¿Y por qué tienen el bar? ―preguntas.   
―Porqué los fantasmas no dan de comer ―responde una voz a tus espaldas.   
Un hombre alto y ancho de hombros os sirve las bebidas con una amplia sonrisa.   
―¿Cómo va todo Gideon? ¿Estudiando duro? ―La chica sonríe y da un sorbo a su recién llegada bebida.   
―Esta es Harrow, me está ayudando con los exámenes.  
―Encantado, jovencita. Soy Magnus Quinn, científico y cocinero en El Pentáculo ―Asientes y notas como el rubor se extiende por tus mejillas de vergüenza.  
―Encantada. Siento mucho si le he ofendido con mi comentario…  
―¡Tranquila! Es lo más lógico. Aunque nos dedicáramos a un campo más respetable de la ciencia ―dice, y sientes las comillas en su voz cuando pronuncia la palabra respetable―, muy probablemente seguiríamos sin tener mucho más dinero. ¿Entonces estudias con Gideon? ¿También te gusta el deporte? ―pregunta con una sonrisa.   
Por poco te ríes en su cara, pero te controlas y recuperas la compostura mientras acercas tu bebida hacia ti. De reojo ves que Gideon sonríe divertida y sientes una extraña sensación en tu estómago que no te resulta para nada desagradable.   
―Estudiamos juntas, sí ―dices―, pero a mi me interesa la medicina.   
―¿Alguna especialidad en concreto?  
―La traumatología.   
―¡Vaya! Tan joven y con las ideas tan claras ―dice Magnus.   
Te das cuenta que lo dice con admiración y respeto, no con sorna ni condescendencia como otros con los que has tenido la misma conversación y decides que sí, definitivamente te cae bien y comprarás sus libros aunque no vayas a leerlos.   
―En nada están listos vuestros nachos ―avisa el hombre antes de irse.  
Das un sorbo a tu limonada y ves que Gideon continua observándote con la misma mirada divertida de antes.   
―¿Ocurre algo?  
―Nada, creía que ibas a ser una cirujana famosa como tus padres.   
Coges una de las servilletas que ha traído Magnus con a las bebidas y te secas los labios para ganar tiempo y no decir algo de lo que vayas a arrepentirte luego. Por extraño que parezca lo estás pasando bien y no quieres que la noche acabe de malas maneras. Además, sería contraproducente para tu plan, te recuerdas.   
―Me interesa más el campo de la traumatología. Y puedo ser famosa de todos modos.   
―Claro, claro. Pero los huesos son como… muy básicos ¿no? Les falta glamour.   
Sueltas una risa socarrona y niegas con la cabeza.  
―Precisamente porque son la base de nuestro cuerpo me interesan los huesos. El esqueleto es la inteligencia del cuerpo ―Giras la pajita de tu vaso, escuchando el entrechocar de los hielos, y añades―: Y hablando de glamour, ¿Qué tiene de glamuroso ser profesora de gimnasia?  
Gideon ríe y te alegra ver que no se ha ofendido, al contrario, parece mucho más interesada en la conversación.   
―No soy yo precisamente conocida por mi glamour, desgraciadamente ―dice―. Además, INEF tiene muchas otras salidas que la docencia. Podría tener mi propio gimnasio, o sacarme la doble titulación y acabar de fisioterapeuta en un hospital. ¿Crees que compartiríamos pacientes?  
Te quedas mirando a la chica, sorprendida, y una parte de ti empieza a imaginar un futuro en el que ambas trabajáis en el mismo hospital, quedáis en la cafetería para tomar un café y…  
―Aquí tenéis vuestros nachos. Con extra de queso como a ti te gusta, Gideon.  
La llegada de Abigail interrumpe tu ensoñación y se lo agradeces. El día está tomando unos derroteros que no te gustan, están complicando mucho tu plan. Y a la vez… nunca lo habías pasado mejor. 

*


	4. IV

El pequeño local va llenándose sin que te des cuenta. Las demás voces, risas y comidas no son nada para ti, porque no son Gideon. Sorprendentemente habéis conseguido mantener la conversación de manera civilizada y amena, saltando de un tema a otro y pese a los ocasionales comentarios bordes por tu parte y dobles significados infantiles por la suya, las horas te han pasado volando. Habéis pedido otra ronda de refrescos y unos sándwiches y has perdido el último autobús a casa, pero no te importa, existen los buses nocturnos y los taxis. Tampoco es como si alguien estuviera esperándote…   
Es en el momento que Gideon va al baño que te planteas seriamente qué estás haciendo. Aquello no tiene nada que ver con lo que tenías planeado, y si bien aún estás a tiempo de arreglarlo ya no te sientes tan segura de que sea lo mejor. ¿Y si solo necesitabas una amiga? Alguien que no fuera Ianthe, con quien pudieras pasar una tarde divertida y desenfadad, sin pensar constantemente cuándo iba a llegar la puñalada trapera, cuándo te iba a recriminar cualquier pequeño detalle que hicieras o dijeras… Quizá siempre creíste que Gideon no era digna de tu atención porque, precisamente, ansiabas a alguien como ella a tu lado. Pero ella nunca pareció hacerte caso, al contrario que todos los demás no parecía interesada en lo buena estudiante que eras, ni en tus notas, ni en tu dinero… De verdad que no entiendes a qué han venido tantos años de enemistad y así se lo comunicas cuando vuelve.   
―¿Por qué crees que hemos tardado tanto en hablarnos de manera civilizada?  
La chica te mira sorprendida, obviamente no esperaba este giro de los acontecimientos. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, que le queda alborotado y desaliñado. Más de una vez has pensado si era algo que hacía aposta, para parecer más interesante y guay, pero ahora sabes que nada podría importarle menos.   
―Bueno, Harrow, eres tú la que en primaria dijo que no quería ser mi pareja de manualidades ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello, así que dímelo tú ―No lo dice con rencor, no exactamente, pero sí percibes en su tono cierto deje de tristeza e incredulidad.   
Estás a punto de decir que no sabes de qué te está hablando cuando un recuerdo llega a tu memoria rápido como rayo. Estáis una delante de la otra, vestidas con la bata de clase y la profesora intentando hacerte entrar en razón y fallando estrepitosamente. Te obligas a rebobinar, retroceder en el pasado y descubrir el porqué de aquella reacción. Y lo encuentras.   
―¡No quise ser tu pareja porqué el año antes rompiste todos mis dibujos! ―exclamas, imágenes de hace una década acudiendo a tu mente y despertando recuerdos olvidados―. Tenía todos mis dibujos listos para presentarlos a la profesora y de repente te vi cortándolos con las tijeras como si nada.   
―¡Creí que eran para tirar!  
―No, lo hiciste a posta porque gané el concurso de dibujo en Navidades ―dices con la misma convicción de aquel día diez años atrás.  
―¿Pero qué dices? Era imposible que hubieras hecho tú ese dibujo. Seguro que te ayudaron tus padres.   
―¡¿Qué?!  
No puedes evitar reírte. ¿Tus padres, ayudarte con los deberes? Qué poco sabe Gideon de tu vida.   
―La única ayuda que voy a recibir de mis padres para con mi educación es que van a pagarme una de las mejores universidades de medicina del país ―dices al recuperar la compostura―. Y ni así, porqué optaré a una de las becas de excelencia académica y sacaré todo matrículas de honor…   
Gideon te observa, entre sorprendida y divertida, y finalmente, tras unos segundos de silencio, niega con la cabeza.   
―¿Qué más da lo que ocurrió? Lo hecho, hecho está ―dice―. Y de todos modos me alegro de haberte invitado hoy. Ha sido divertido ¿no?  
Sus palabras cambian el ambiente del local. Nadie más parece notarlo, pero se ha colado una corriente de aire frío en el bar. Tiene que ser eso, porque se te ha erizado el vello de los brazos y un cosquilleo extraño se pasea por toda tu piel.   
Asientes y das un trago a tu vaso aunque ya solo contiene los restos del hielo deshecho. Al dejarlo de nuevo sobre la mesa tomas aire y decides que ha llegado el momento.   
―Oye, Gideon ―empiezas―, quería comentarte una cosa.   
La sonrisa desaparece poco a poco de sus labios y ves cómo las anchas espaldas de la chica se tensan. Desvías la mirada y te obligas a continuar.   
―Todo lo del baile de Halloween estuvo muy bien. Y hoy también lo he pasado bien. No sé cómo voy a volver a mi casa, pero aquí estoy, para sorpresa de ambas, disfrutando de tu compañía ―Ante esto la chica sonríe y esa extraña sensación que recorría tu piel es absorbida de golpe y concentrada en la boca de tu estómago―. Pero has despertado sentimientos en mi y no quiero que afecten a mis notas.   
Ya está, ya lo has dicho.   
―¿Qué tipo de sentimientos, exactamente? ―pregunta la chica. Hay cautela en su tono y nada en su rostro te da pistas sobre qué le parece tu confesión.   
―No lo sé ―respondes, sintiéndote estúpida―. Creo que... ¿me gustas?   
Porque no estás enamorada, ¿no? eso es demasiado.   
—Tu sola presencia me distrae y… Tus mensajitos en el móvil han creado una especie de adición en mi. Me he hecho una cuenta de Twitter por ti, para poder enviarte también vídeos estúpidos y absurdos —Ves cómo se le iluminan los ojos a la chica y murmuras—: Cómo se entere Ianthe de esto…   
Lo dices sin pensar, por lo ridículo que te resulta toda la escena y recordarte navegar por las cuentas de gatitos con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Pero Gideon lo oye y no parece sentarle muy bien.   
―Claro, Ianthe.  
―Ya te dije que no había nada entre nosotras. Solo un beso, una vez.   
Gideon frunce el ceño y decide no preguntar, pero dice:  
―Me alegro de que no estéis juntas, la verdad. Pero sigues siendo su amiga o peor, su criada. Siempre haces lo que ella te dice.   
―¡No es verdad!   
―Tenéis una relación súper tóxica y competitiva ―insiste la chica―. Fuiste al baile porque ella insistió, participaste conmigo en el concurso para ganarle… He escuchado a Coronabeth hablar de su hermana muchas veces y no parece precisamente una buena persona.   
Gideon tiene razón, lo sabes, y aunque nunca le pondrías ese nombre a vuestra relación, Ianthe es lo más cercano a una amiga que has tenido nunca. ¿Qué más da si es competitiva en exceso, rencorosa y manipuladora? Es la única persona que ha evitado que estés sola por completo, y ahora Gideon te dice que la abandones… ¿a cambio de qué?   
Ya no puedes seguir ahí dentro y sientes que vas a explotar. Necesitas aire fresco, caminar y relajarte, volver a casa y pensar que quizá no fue el mejor plan de acción pero ha funcionado, ya no perderás más el tiempo preguntándote cómo sería ser amiga de Gideon, o quizá algo más, porque al parecer ella te ve cómo una marioneta incapaz de tomar decisiones por si misma.   
Coges la mochila del asiento de al lado y sacas la cartera de uno de los bolsillos.   
―Espero que haya suficiente con esto ―dices, dejando un billete de veinte euros sobre la mesa―. Yo he venido a decirte lo que sentía por ti y ya lo he hecho. No espero nada de tu parte, no te preocupes.   
Te cuelgas la mochila del hombro, coges tu chaqueta y te marchas.   
―¡Eh! ¡Espera! ―escuchas a tu espalda. Pero no haces caso y sigues avanzando entre las mesas hasta la puerta. Abigail, desde la barra, te observa, curiosa y preocupada.  
En la calle es negra noche y hace frío. Esperas a que el semáforo se ponga en verde poniéndote la chaqueta y una vez cambia de color cruzas.   
Es entonces que oyes:  
―¡Eh, Harrow! ¡Tú también me gustas!   
Tus pies se detienen en seco y tu corazón, que ya tenías latiendo a una velocidad muy superior a la normal, te demuestra que es capaz de eso y mucho más. No te giras y a los pocos segundos tienes a Gideon junto a ti, colocándose bien el cuello de su chupa de cuero y las mejillas sonrojadas; quizá por el frío, quizá por lo que acaba de decir.   
―Sé que es una locura pero… No puedo evitarlo. Sé que tú también lo sientes, siempre ha habido una extraña conexión entre nosotras. Primero creía que era rabia y desagrado porque eras Miss Perfecta y parecías estar siempre en tu burbuja intocable, sabiéndote superior al resto de mortales.  
Alzas una ceja ante su elección de palabras pero no te ofendes ni te enfadas pues tiene razón, siempre has intentado hacerlo todo bien, creyendo que así te ganarías la admiración y cariño de todos (tus compañeros, tus profesores, tus padres…), pero no fue así y ya era demasiado tarde, no sabías hacer otra cosa.  
—Y entonces, en la celebración de fin de curso del año pasado me di cuenta ―continúa Gideon―. Te vi tocando el piano y pensé “no puede ser que el año que viene sea el último, que no nos volvamos a ver”. En ese momento entendí que lo que sentía era curiosidad, que no te odiaba ni nada, que siempre había querido ser tu amiga pero claro, ¿quién era yo para estar contigo? ―La chica ríe con autodesprecio y se pasa una mano por el pelo, no sabes si buscando las palabras para continuar o si espera a que tu digas algo. Finalmente, tras unos segundos, sigue ―: Cuando empezó el curso me dije que lo intentaría, que trataría de ser tu amiga, pero fue… Complicado. Siempre estabas con Ianthe y ya te he dicho que esa tía me da muy mala espina ―se encoge de hombros y asientes con la cabeza, tratando de comunicarle que lo entiendes y que quieres que continúe―. Incluso pregunté por ahí si es que estabais saliendo juntas y me llegaron respuestas de todo tipo ―Ahora ríe y una parte de ti quiere saber exactamente qué dijo la gente sobre Ianthe y tú, pero tendrás que esperar―. Las respuestas afirmativas me pusieron de muy mala leche y las negativas también, la verdad. ¿Por qué eras amiga suya y no mía? Hasta que llegó Halloween y… Me alegro de haberme arriesgado.   
La sonrisa de Gideon es enorme y luminosa como el Sol. Te calienta por dentro y por un momento te hace pensar si estás en peligro de morir abrasada si decides permanecer junto a ella, pero no te importa. No es una sensación a la que estés acostumbrada y la calidez es bienvenida.   
Tratas de devolverle la sonrisa aunque sabes que no será ni la mitad de grande y expresiva, pero no parece importarle. La chica se inclina hacia ti y aparta un mechón de pelo de tu frente, colocándolo tras tu oreja.   
―Ahora tú ―dice.  
Carraspeas y tomas aire, expresar tus sentimientos nunca se te ha dado bien, por eso solo querías decirle a Gideon que sentías algo por ella, pero no exactamente qué. Visto en retrospectiva, quizá el plan no era tan bueno como habías querido creer.   
―Creo que eres una persona… completamente diferente a mi ―empiezas, e ignoras la ceja que se alza en la frente de la chica―. Que quizá reaccionar con diez años de indiferencia por una chiquillada ha sido exagerado, pero ambas sabemos que no ha sido indiferencia. Allí donde vas mis ojos siempre te siguen y creía que era porque te gusta llamar la atención, ser el centro de todas las miradas. Y puede que sea verdad ―ríes―, pero ahora sé que era porque quería que me vieras, ser yo el centro de tu mirada. Aún no sé muy bien por qué decidí seguirte el juego en la fiesta de Halloween, pero me alegro. Me lo pasé muy bien y me hizo entender todo esto que te estoy contando. Y que quizá no solo quiero ser tu amiga.  
Gideon te mira con una sonrisa honesta teñida de incertidumbre y por un momento temes haber dicho algo que no debías.   
—¿Puedo besarte?   
Por toda contestación te pones de puntillas y la besas tú a ella. Es tu primer beso y aunque es corto y casto está a la altura de todo lo que siempre has escuchado que debe ser un primer beso: perfecto y que te haga sentir mariposas en el estómago.   
Gideon sonríe y se agacha para devolverte el beso.   
―¿Quieres quedar mañana para ir al cine? ―dice en poco más de un susurro. Estáis una junto a la otra y das gracias a la oscuridad y la soledad que os rodea.  
―Tengo que estudiar ―contestas de manera automática.  
―¿De verdad? Por qué creo que lo tienes todo controlado ―ríe Gideon―. Entiendo que quieras ser la mejor y te animo a que dejes en ridículo a Ianthe, pero no sé qué más quieres estudiar cuando te sabes el temario hasta la última coma… A no ser que no quieras quedar conmigo en público ―añade, su voz tornándose fría y dura.  
―¡No! ―te apresuras a decir― No es eso. De verdad iba a pasar el fin de semana estudiando. Pero supongo que puedo despejar mi agenda para mañana por la tarde.  
―¿De verdad?  
Asientes y la chica te besa de nuevo. Sonríes y entreabres tus labios para que la chica profundice el beso, lo hace y ambas perdéis la noción del tiempo por un largo rato hasta que el lejano sonido de una ambulancia os hace separaros y mirar a vuestro alrededor. La calle sigue en calma, desierta de personas y coches.  
―¿Lo decías en serio lo de que no tienes modo de volver a casa? ―pregunta Gideon.   
En algún momento del beso os habéis cogido de la mano, la otra la tienes en su hombro y ella en tu cadera, y vuestros dedos siguen entrelazados. Das un paso al frente y tiras de Gideon para que avance junto a ti.   
―Hay una parada de taxis a un par de calles de aquí ―dices.   
La chica asiente y te sigue el paso. De reojo ves que sonríe una sonrisa pequeña y feliz y la mezcla de emociones de tu cuerpo vuelve a removerse en tu interior. Tú también estás contenta y feliz, y nerviosa y expectante y enfadada contigo misma por no haber actuado antes. 

Te detienes en el cruce frente a la parada de taxis. Una parte de ti no quiere separarse de Gideon, sabes que es irracional pero temes que cuando llegue mañana despiertes y todo haya sido un sueño, y otra parte de ti necesita llegar a casa y respirar, analizar lo ocurrido y esperar que el día siguiente llegue cuanto antes.  
―Miraré la cartelera a ver qué películas hacen, ¿vale? ―te dice Gideon― ¿Alguna preferencia?  
―Me da igual. Sé que escogerás la comedia más mamarracha y estúpida que haya ―dices, y no te importa en absoluto.  
―Tienes toda la razón.   
La chica se agacha y te besa una vez más. Te envuelve en sus brazos y sientes que te flojean las piernas. Definitivamente no tenías ni idea de lo que te esperaba cuando te decidiste por ese plan estúpido y tan deliciosamente exitoso.   
—Por cierto, toma tus veinte euros. No sé a qué bares vas pero con eso hubiéramos cenado tres veces.   
Por un momento no sabes de qué habla y te quedas mirándola sacar el billete arrugado del bolsillo de sus pantalones.   
—No importa, quédatelo —dices—. Para el cine de mañana.   
La chica se encoge de hombros y vuelve a guardar el dinero. Se agacha y te besa una vez más.   
―Hasta mañana ―dices al separaros.   
―Hasta mañana. Envíame un vídeo de gatitos cuando llegues a casa.   
Tratas de aparentar hastía ante su comentario pero te diriges al primer taxi de la fila con una sonrisa estúpida amenazando por salir y le das tu dirección al conductor. Gideon sigue en el cruce, observándote, y alza una mano al verte entrar en el coche. Le devuelves el saludo y dejas de luchar. 

*

Al llegar a casa abres el primer cajón de tu escritorio y sacas las fotos de la fiesta de Halloween que te pasó Gideon. Las habías impreso pero te sentías estúpida solo de pensar en colgarlas de la pared. Ahora, aun con la sensación de los labios de Gideon en los tuyos, coges el celo y las pegas en el lateral de la estantería, a resguardo de miradas indiscretas pero visibles durante las largas horas de estudio. Esperas poder colgar muchas más en el futuro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final!   
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
